Interruptions
by tellingtouch
Summary: The title says it all.


**Interruptions**

**By: tellingtouch**

**Chapter 1**

"Maggie!" Bianca came running into the house, her arms full of shopping bags and her face red from running. "Maggie!"

The short sandy blonde came out to the living room wearing only a towel, her hair wet from the shower she had been in the middle of. "Bianca, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm great actually." The raven haired girl beamed.

"Okay, then what's with the screaming?" Maggie laughed.

"I just got a call from Mike!" Bianca squealed.

"Oh my God! Really! Did he say yes? When can we do it?" Maggie was as excited as Bianca about this. They had been waiting for this phone call for two months.

Bianca smiled and walked up to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight. Maggie in turned wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck.

"He said yes, and we can do it in two weeks." Bianca couldn't hold back any longer. The emotions of the last few minutes flooded her system.

The raven haired beauty leaned in and kisses the woman that she loved so much. The kiss they shared started with love and moved to passion quickly. Both women were pushing for more and neither backed down from the other.

Tongues danced from one mouth to the other in a perfect rhythm that had developed over the years.

After a few minutes the two women started to pull back a little so that they could face each other.

The first thing that Maggie noticed was that she felt a draft.

The first thing that Bianca noticed was that she felt Maggie's nipples pressed firmly against her.

When the two lovers looked down they saw that, in their heated make out session, Maggie had dropped her towel and was not standing there naked.

"I wonder if someone is trying to tell us something." Maggie smirked as she encircled Bianca and pulled her closer.

"Mmmmmm." Bianca openly stared at her with want in her eyes. "I think so. And I like what they're saying."

Maggie laughed at her love. "You're such a goof, you know that?"

Bianca grinned. "Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do. And I always will."

The look that shot between the two started a fire in both of them. That fire fueled a kiss that could have burn them to the ground. They started a slow process to the bedroom to stoke the heat each was feeling for the other.

When they hit the door to the bedroom they were stopped by a knock at the front door.

"Damn it!" Maggie yelled in frustration. "Ten to one it's Erica."

Bianca looked at Maggie and begged her with her eyes no to be mad. Of course at the moment, Bianca was about to rip the throat out of whoever was on the other side of that door.

Maggie just shook her head and kissed Bianca on the cheek. "We **WILL** finish this later." With a wink Maggie picked up her towel and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

'_I'm not mad, I'm not mad, I'm not mad. Maybe a little mad. Fuck, who am I kidding, I'm pissed, frustrated as hell and now in need of a freezing cold shower. But I'm not mad.'_

Bianca watched as Maggie left the room. She would have to make this up to her later, and she knew exactly how she would do it.

As she peeked through the peep hole, she saw that it was sure enough, Erica Kane. Her loving, and worst time ever having in the world, mother.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey! How are you?"

'_Frustrated!' _"Fine." Bianca said as she moved aside to allow her mother in.

"Where is Maggie?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the short blonde appeared in the doorway, fully dressed in a white tank and shorts.

"Hi Erica."

Erica turned and hugged the girl who was like a daughter to her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mom."

Erica smiled as Maggie. The girl held her daughter's heart, anyone who was able to deserve something so precious was definitely family.

Maggie smiled, and blushed a little bit. She walked over to stand with her arm around Bianca's waist. "Well…mom, I don't think that will be a problem for much longer."

Erica looked at the two girls with a raised eyebrow. "And why is that dear?"

Maggie and Bianca each looked at the other. The beaming smiles were a perfect match. Finally Bianca answered her mother.

"Well mom, we heard from Mike." Maggie tightened her arm around her love as she listened to her speak. "He said that we can so it in two weeks."

Erica jumped up and rushed over to hug the two. "I love you both so much and I am so happy. This is the best news."

The girls returned the hug. They were so excited to get to share their news. When they pulled back from the hug, everyone was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, this is going to be very short notice for us to have to pull everything together." Erica said shaking her head at the list of things that needed to be done.

"I'm so glad that we have already taken care of everything else. We only have to fill in the when. Okay, everyone grab a phone and start calling people." Bianca said as she started to shove phones at both of the other women.

She could, at times, be very commanding and organized. She was positive that this trait had come from her mother. It was every bit something that came with being a Kane woman.

Maggie loved seeing this side of Bianca. She loved all the sides of the raven haired woman.

'_Yup, defiantly best thing I have ever done. In two weeks she will be my wife.'_

**T.B.C.**


End file.
